


Sky

by Otori0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: (Danganronpa v3 spoilers)During the killing game, Ouma and Tsumugi begin getting closer as he is curious about the girl's Ultimate. However, this'd lead to a totally unexpected ending.





	Sky

"Hey, Kokichi, do you remember when we met? What was your first impression of me?"  
"Hmm... You were strange and otaku, but somehow interesting!"  
"What's with that...?"  
"What about you?"  
"You were a brat and I didn't like you. Also you looked very suspicious."  
"Hey, that isn't much better!"  
"Ahaha, sorry... I'm glad I met you, though."  
"Yeah... I guess I am, too."

* * * * * 

Tsumugi was in her room, thinking about the killing game. Even though already some time passed, nothing happened. She was really bored; when would the first killing occur? If things continued this way, she would have to do something about it. 

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and Tsumugi got up to open it. It was Ouma, who was grinning as usual. She distrusted him the most, but she was the mastermind. She had no reason to fear him. Ouma was just another playing tool of hers, anyway. 

"Hello~! Can I come in, Tsumugi?" 

Tsumugi hesitated, but smiled to not seem suspicious. 

"Ah, sure..." She let him in and he observed all the room with caution. "W-what's wrong, Ouma?"

"Hm, I was just bored, you see, and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to visit you..."   
"Oh..."

Ouma walked around some more, and after checking that there was nothing strange or suspicious objects, he went back to Tsumugi. 

"Say! I've been curious about your Ultimate for a while. A cosplaying talent is pretty rare. Can you show me!?" He said excitedly, his eyes shining. 

Tsumugi nodded, realizing Ouma's interest was, for once, genuine. "Sure, give me a second!"

She left to the bathroom to change her clothes. She could see easily through Ouma's lies, so he wasn't a threat as long as he remained just curious and bored. 

While Tsumugi was busy dressing up, Ouma sat on the bed, waiting patiently. Usually, he'd hang out with other people like Saihara or Gonta, but today he felt like doing something different. It was just a vagary. 

"I'm done." Tsumugi returned dressed as that one character from Doki Doki Literature club she related to.

"Ooh! That's amazing, I seriously had trouble knowing it was you!"

"Come on, don't joke... I'm not even wearing the wig."

"It's okay, let me flatter you~!"

Tsumugi giggled while the mood got more cheerful, the tension from the killing game fading.

"Hey, hey, do you have anything I can wear!?" Ouma said, looking at her sparkly. 

"Uhm, I may have, but they're mostly girl clothes... And I don't think you'll fit on them anyway, since you are thinner than me."

"Hmm, that's true... Aww man, I wanna try too..."

Tsumugi reflected for a moment about a possible solution. She also liked cosplaying with someone, and it was a good way to spend time there. 

"I know! If you wait a little, I'll get a nice cosplay sewed for you."

"Really!? Amazing!"  
"I have to take your size first though."

They talked about it for a short moment, deciding about which cosplay would Ouma want and how would Tsumugi make it. 

"You are more fun and nice that I thought, I'm glad I came!" Ouma said, humming happily. "Can I visit you again??"

"Of course, go ahead."  
"Thank you! Well, I'll get going now. See ya!"

Tsumugi was left alone again after some seconds. Ouma didn't look like a bad person even if he was a liar. He also was mischievous and intelligent, so maybe he would make it out of there alive. Tsumugi was looking forward to it. 

The next day, Tsumugi understood she really had to do something. Kaede was trying to discover who the mastermind was, and that was dangerous. Rantaro was also a nuisance. If she could get rid of them both... 

* * * * * 

"Huh, so Kayayday died... How do you feel about it, Mugi?" Ouma asked her, again spending time in her room. "Well, she is a killer, so there's no point in feeling bad about her, isn't it?"

Tsumugi forced a saddened facial expression and nodded. "Yes, but... She did this for us."

"And even so she got the mastermind wrong, ahaha! What a fool! ★"

Tsumugi then remembered something and stood up, going to her closet. 

"I finished the cosplay, by the way. I had no chance to give it to you before, but... would you like to try it now?"

"Ah, I want to, but is that okay~? I doubt you're in the mood for that!"  
"It's fine... It will help me get distracted, too."

Tsumugi gave him the clothes and he left for a moment. 

In the time they spent together, they both had made quite a good job lying and getting along. They really got along, though. They both thought being with the other was rather pleasant and refreshing. 

Ouma returned after a while with a troubled look. "Mugi, I didn't thought you'll make it a dress... Geez, this is rather awkward..."

"Oh, sorry about that! I guess I'm just too used to it... But you look good! It's impressive, I'm sure you would look great in anything."

"Really? That's good then!" Ouma moved around, the skirt of his dress fluttering with a soft sound. "So, who is prettier? Me, or Kaedead? Well, she's dead, but y'know..."

"Why are you asking me that?" Tsumugi was truly confused. It was the first time Ouma said something similar. 

"Hm, I am just curious~. So? Who?" Ouma got closer to her, smiling adorably in purpose. 

"Ah..." Tsumugi got slightly red, not used to people getting so close to her. "It's Ouma."  
Ouma smirked, satisfied. 

"Good answer! I also think Mugi is the prettiest!"  
"Come on, don't be silly... There's no way I'm..."

"You are!"

Ouma said with such a conviction and smiled that is seemed almost true. But it was impossible for Tsumugi to be the best in anything. Someone so boring... 

"Thank you, Ouma." 

"Thank you, but you're lying." She thought. "There's no way you really mean it. Because if you do..."

"I might fall in love with you."

* * * * *

After Gonta's execution, everyone's hate and suspicion focused on Ouma. Everyone but Tsumugi. She was his only friend, and vice versa. She knew about the darkness inside him, and yet stayed by his side. He probably knew already about Tsumugi not being so pure and kind she looked like. And he didn't care either. 

She was the first one to want to be with him and to not see him as a nuisance. So, he'd stick with her no matter how risky that was. 

"Ouma, you should be careful. Someone might try to kill you." She warned him, honestly worried. 

"Don't worry, they won't! They are probably afraid of me now."  
"Still, don't be reckless. Your priority must be to survive."  
"Okay, okay. I understood."

Tsumugi smiled relieved and they went back to their cheerful conversations again. They really had fun together. Tsumugi almost wanted that time to last forever. 

But it wouldn't, and that she knew. 

Then, she realized. 

"I don't want him to die."

She clenched her teeth, annoyed for becoming like that. Before, she'd gladly have sacrificed anyone, even Ouma, for her goals. Now, she wasn't so sure. 

She hated Ouma. Hated the way he opened her door and smiled, hated the way he carelessly approached her until she blushed. Hated everything about him.   
Hated the love she felt for him. 

"Ouma." She muttered. "Let's make an alliance."

She was being stupid and incredibly naïve, but even so, he wanted him to live. 

"What are you...?"  
"If you promise to not betray me, I'll tell you the truth. I know everything about this killing game. I'll also help you get out of here."

Ouma clenched his teeth. It was a tempting offer, but also a risky one. What if Tsumugi was lying? However, Ouma could see through liars, and she looked like she was being honest. 

"Okay." He accepted. "I'll also tell you the truth about me."

Tsumugi nodded, and they began talking about themselves and exchanging information. With no lies or false stories; with only the reality. 

Ouma was more than shocked after learning Tsumugi was the mastermind and that all their personalities and talents were made-up. He didn't know how to react. Everything was one, big lie, and she was the center of it. She was also the true culprit of killing Rantaro. 

Ouma laughed quietly at the thought. 

"This is insane."

Tsumugi had an intense gaze upon him that was giving him shivers. He, who also broke his facade and showed his weak self, felt too small and weak compared to her now. 

"Why do you want me to survive anyway?" He asked. 

Tsumugi blushed, nervous. That definitely wasn't the place or the moment in where she wanted to confess. 

"I'll tell you once it's all over."  
"Hmm..."

Ouma remained silent for a couple of seconds. He was surprised, and still couldn't fully believe what Tsumugi said, but he knew it was the truth, no matter how difficult it was to accept it. 

"And is it okay to form an alliance? What will happen to the script?"   
"That's okay. This will be interesting for the viewers either way, so..." 

Ouma finally smiled again. "Got it. Let's team up then. Let's survive."

"Really!? Thank you...!" Tsumugi smiled cheerfully. She felt much more courageous if she was with him. 

Even if Ouma himself was a lie and a completely different person, just like herself, that was okay too. She'd love him anyway, because he was the first person to accept her. 

"Then let's do our best and survive. Also, if you kill someone, tell me first and I'll make another person be suspected, just like I did with Kaede." Tsumugi said. 

"Okay. Let's do this."

* * * * *

"Is this... the real sky...?" Tsumugi was sitting, her clothes ripped and her skin damaged. Ouma lied besides her, giggling with teary eyes. 

"It is..."

Tsumugi stood up, taking all of her surroundings in her eyes. Everyone was dead around them. Kiibo shot his final blow and everything ended. And they were alive. Just Ouma, and her. 

She felt hot tears fall through her cheeks. She was... alive. This wasn't fiction or a dream. She made it out alive. With Ouma. 

She collapsed in the ground, too tired and dumbfounded to stand. Ouma took her hand gently. 

"We're here."  
"Yes..."

Tsumugi then remembered she promised to tell her feelings for Ouma once they got out. 

"Well, it can wait." She thought. "After all, we'll have plenty of time from now on."

"Mugi." Ouma called her, and their gazes met. "I love you. And this is no lie."

Tsumugi's eyes widened before she bursted in laughs. 

"What the...? And here I was planning on when to confess! You already knew my feelings, didn't you!? That's cruel, Kichi!"

Ouma smirked. "Sorry, sorry! It was so fun to see you get all embarrassed with each thing I did... Nishishi!"

"Ahh, you're a demon!"  
"You're no angel either!"

They both laughed, side by side and hand in hand. It was the first time they felt so happy and alive since the killing game started. It was like a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Oumugi deserves more content so here you have.


End file.
